


Roi de Coeur

by Fantooome



Series: Poker Face [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Raw - Freeform, Universal Title
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantooome/pseuds/Fantooome
Summary: Kevin sort désormais avec Seth. Il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à dire que le gamin est l'amour de sa vie, hein, il est trop vieux pour croire à ces conneries, mais leur relation est plus que sérieuse. Bien évidemment, les choses se compliquent lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à concourir pour le titre Universel.





	Roi de Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Pour être honnête, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais commencé à écrire ça, puis en faisant le tri dans mes trois cent douze fics inachevées sur l'ordi je l'ai retrouvé, un peu remanié, et maintenant voilà. Enjoy !
> 
> Ça se déroule l'année dernière, entre Summerslam et le Raw où Kevin gagne le titre Universel avec l'aide de Triple H (qui trahit Seth en plein milieu du match).
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Les choses depuis le Brand Split se passaient… plutôt bien, pour Kevin. Elles pourraient certes être vachement mieux, mais pour l'instant, une petite rivalité contre Enzo et Cass, accompagné du maitre incontesté qu'était Chris Jéricho, était une bonne chose. De toute façon, cela n'était que provisoire. Kevin avait la ferme intention de faire aller les choses vachement mieux le plus vite possible.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, le soir de Summerslam, qu'une semaine plus tard il serait champion Universel de la WWE, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez. Bien sûr, Kevin avait une confiance absolue en ses capacités, et savait pertinemment qu'il était actuellement l'un des meilleurs du business, mais quand même. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir la stupidité de penser qu'il pouvait grimper les échelons à la WWE en seulement quelques jours.

D'autant plus que le soir de Summerslam, c'était Finn Balor, le champion. Seth était logiquement le challenger numéro un à son titre. Et Kevin… avait gagné son match avec Jéricho contre les deux crétins analphabètes et le droit de prétendre à…. rien du tout. Il se situait à peu près au niveau 0 de la hiérarchie. Bon, allez, peut-être au niveau 1 du fait de son association avec Y2J.

Bref, il semblait se situer à des années-lumière du tout nouveau et magnifique titre Universel de la WWE.

Mais au Raw suivant Summerslam, Finn avec une épaule en moins rendit son titre, des matches de qualification furent organisés, et Kevin se retrouva dans le Fatal Four-Way pour devenir champion –rien de surprenant dans sa victoire, le jour où il s'inclinera devant l'autre pot de fleur sera un jour de deuil national.

Bon, le problème désormais, c'est qu'il était dans un match avec la grande perche qui ne savait dire que trois phrases (alias Big Cass), le gars qui avait plus de cheveux sur la tête que de neurones dans le cerveau (alias Roman Reigns), et son petit copain qui voulait gagner le titre pour prouver à tous qu'il était toujours « The Man » (alias Seth Rollins). Kevin voyait venir à des kilomètres le potentiel d'emmerdes que cela allait lui apporter.

Tout semblait pourtant bien se passer, au début. Il avait eu une discussion avec Seth, tous les deux avaient convenu qu'ils étaient assez adultes pour passer outre les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient au boulot, le plus important restait préserver leur relation. Peu importe qui gagnait le match, au final, puisqu'en privé toutes les affaires pouvaient se régler.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu le retour d'Hunter Hearst Helmsley dans leurs plans.

XxXxX

L'accueil qui fut réservé au tout nouveau champion Universel, lorsque ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel après le Raw qui fut celui de son sacre, fut à la hauteur de la colère de Seth. Volcanique.

\- Tu savais qu'Hunter allait faire ça ? s'exclama Seth en bondissant du lit avant même que Kevin n'ait eu le temps de fermer la porte.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le titre rouge et or fièrement posé sur l'épaule de son copain. Un mélange d'envie et de colère pouvait facilement se lire sur ses traits.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

Kevin était peut-être un connard, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Seth comme ça. La petite fouine prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans son cœur, ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ, se devait-il d'avouer pour être totalement honnête. Il n'avait pris aucune part à l'intervention du mentor de Seth et avait été aussi surpris que le reste du monde lorsque celui-ci s'était retourné contre son protégé et lui avait envoyé un Pedigree au beau milieu du ring.

Seth pinça les lèvres sans cesser de le regarder de l'air orageux qu'il arborait depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante, les bras croisés au centre de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? Tu me reproches quoi exactement, là ?

\- Tu as profité de l'intervention de Triple H pour me battre !

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ?! Rester planté là comme un stupid idiot en attendant que tu te réveilles du Pedigree pour qu'on continue à se battre loyalement ? Et Hunter, tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi ?! Et les gens dans le public ? Tu crois réellement que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée ?!

\- J'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Seth.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, tu n'as pas dit ça, ironisa Kevin. N'empêche que tu es là en train de m'engueuler, moi, alors que je n'ai fait que saisir l'opportunité qui m'était donnée !

\- Eh, j'ai des raisons d'être furieux non ?! Le mec en qui j'avais confiance me poignarde dans le dos de la pire façon possible et mon copain récupère le titre qui aurait dû être le mien !

\- Houla, deux secondes, on se calme ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit que ce qui se passait au boulot ne devait pas affecter notre relation ?

\- C'est un cas exceptionnel ! tempêta l'Iowien.

\- Ouais, c'est exceptionnel juste parce que tu as perdu ! Ça aurait été dans l'autre sens, tu ne verrais pas où est le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Seth eut au moins la décence de rougir légèrement et de détourner les yeux.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Kevin.

\- N'empêche que tu aurais pu au moins…

\- Bien, bien, le coupa Kevin sèchement, je suis un connard égoïste, tu es un connard égoïste, et maintenant que nous avons établi que nous sommes tous les deux des connards égoïstes, on fait quoi ?

Le Canadien soutint sans peine le regard énervé de son petit ami. Seth passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux bruns, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis soudain, sans prévenir, se précipita vers Kevin et réunit leurs lèvres dans un baiser violent où il laissait passer toutes ses émotions.

Ah ? Euh. D'accord.

D'accord.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Kevin pensait, mais en ce moment, cela semblait être un très bon moyen pour se défouler. Comme quoi, Seth Rollins n'avait pas que des mauvaises idées, dans la vie.

Le Québécois répondit au baiser avec ardeur et laissa choir son nouveau titre sur le sol recouvert de moquette avant de pousser son copain vers le lit, où il tomba avec grâce sur le dos. Puis il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en un temps record, alors que Seth, appuyé sur ses coudes et encore tout habillé, le regardait d'un air captivé.

\- Tu comptes enlever ça ou je dois faire tout le boulot moi-même ? râla Kevin en le rejoignant sur le lit, avec un signe du menton vers le jogging que son copain portait.

\- Pourquoi m'embêter à le faire si tu es là ? ricana Rollins d'un air impérieux – mais ses yeux rieurs ne pouvaient cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- C'est vrai, quelle question stupide, marmonna le Canadien en souriant néanmoins d'un air affectueux.

Il tira le jogging le long des jambes de Seth après que celui-ci a levé les hanches, puis le balança derrière son épaule sans se retourner pour voir où il aurait pu atterrir. Ce genre de détails pouvait attendre.

Pour le moment, il préférait largement se concentrer sur le corps de Seth Rollins sous lui, la manière dont il frémissait lorsque Kevin embrassait le point sensible sur le côté de son cou, les caresses habiles que celui-ci prodiguait sur sa peau échauffée, les gémissements et soupirs qui résonnaient dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. La sensation de leurs organismes pressés l'un contre l'autre envoyait des étincelles de désir dans ses reins et lui faisait désirer plus, beaucoup plus.

Seth était en train de former un certainement magnifique suçon sur sa clavicule lorsque brusquement, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et posa la question la plus incongrue qui soit dans leur situation.

\- Où as-tu laissé la ceinture ?

\- Euh… Elle doit être quelque part par là…

Kevin désigna le sol d'un geste vague, les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension. Seth leva les yeux au ciel, se tortilla loin du corps de Kevin qui l'emprisonnait contre le matelas et se pencha hors du lit pour l'attraper.

\- Jolie vue, siffla son copain d'un air appréciateur en lorgnant le bel arrière-train qui se tortillait en l'air.

Seth leva un sourcil arrogant puis lança la ceinture rouge et or sur le ventre de son copain, qui l'accueillit avec un « ouch ! » de protestation (on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ce satané bout de cuir et de métal pesait son poids !).

\- Mets-là autour de toi.

\- Hein ? répondit le Canadien fort intelligemment.

\- Je veux que tu la portes quand tu me baises.

\- Tu essayes de pimenter notre vie sexuelle, Rollins ?

Seth sourit et caressa la ceinture du bout des doigts.

\- Quitte à ce qu'elle ne m'appartienne pas, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

\- Tu es totalement taré. Heureusement que je t'aime.

Les trois mots semblèrent totalement dérider l'Iowien, qui sourit doucement et escalada le corps du Canadien. Perché sur les genoux de Kevin, il se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres, tout en laissant sa main se balader plus bas pour masser le membre endolori de son compagnon. Ce dernier le laissa faire quelques instants puis se redressa, verrouilla la ceinture autour de sa taille et, enroulant ses bras autour du dos de Seth, les retourna pour se retrouver à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de celui-ci.

\- Comme ça ?

Seth se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, ses yeux oscillant entre la ceinture et le visage de Kevin, pour finalement se stabiliser dans ceux de son amant.

Kevin attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit puis ne perdit pas plus de temps à montrer à Seth à quel point il était le champion, dans tous les domaines.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux repus et calmés, Kevin décrocha la ceinture de ses hanches et la posa doucement sur le ventre de Seth, avant d'embrasser tendrement la joue de ce dernier, qui sourit au geste d'affection assez rare de la part du Canadien.

Seth traça délicatement les lettres dorées d'un air respectueux, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Kevin rencontrent les siens et qu'ils se nouent ensemble.

Le titre était affreux en soit, mais c'était ce qu'il représentait qui comptait vraiment. Le poids réconfortant de la ceinture sur son abdomen rappelait à l'Iowien le temps glorieux où il pouvait brandir fièrement la ceinture de champion du monde poids-lourds de la WWE. Il était sur le toit du monde à cette époque, personne ne pouvait prétendre lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville.

Mais c'était avant Dublin, son genou blessé et les longs mois de convalescence. Avant que Kevin n'entre dans la partie.

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent finalement et Seth sourit. Certes, la ceinture ne lui appartenait pas, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Pour l'instant, Kevin l'avait. Mais Kevin l'aimait aussi. Et finalement, c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Leur amour était plus important que l'or et la gloire. Leur inévitable rivalité à l'écran ne se transposerait pas dans leur chambre. Ils s'en firent la promesse.

Mais bien sûr, le moment solennel ne pouvait durer une éternité.

\- Profite, bébé, le taquina Owens, retournant à ses railleries habituelles. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu l'auras autour de ta taille !

\- Espèce de connard, siffla Seth d'un air faussement désespéré en amorçant un mouvement pour rouler de l'autre côté du lit, loin de cet abruti de Québécois.

\- Tu m'aimes pour ça, sourit Kevin d'un air béat.

\- Plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! s'exclama d'un ton amusé Rollins depuis la salle de bain.

Ou peut-être pas, se dit-il en lui-même.


End file.
